


Nothing Says Fuck You Better Than a Dick Pic

by parallellines



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Dick Pics, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Platonic Sex, Porn, Sexting, Smut, some trusty ol' porn to smash that writer's block, they said do something to get your blood flowing so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallellines/pseuds/parallellines
Summary: When Dongwan really needs to get laid, he knows exactly who to look for, and Junjin always delivers.





	Nothing Says Fuck You Better Than a Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, it's me again, taking out my frustrations with life on my poor faves. 
> 
> Hopefully, this does something for you too.

 

 

Dongwan thought he’d be safe here. So when Hong Kwangho sticks his head into the unused dressing room where Dongwan stands frowning at his phone, Dongwan’s puzzled concentration gives way to mild panic and home button-mashing as he pulls the straightest face he can, and hopes his acting chops are enough to fool his castmate.

 

“Oh, Kwangho—”

 

“Sorry for following you. You seemed kind of worried after looking at your phone. Is everything okay?”

 

Dongwan is still unnerved, but Kwangho’s concern seems genuine, so he nods and flashes what he hopes looks like a calm smile. “Yeah, just an unexpected message from a friend,” he says. _It’s not a lie._ “I’ll be right back.”

 

Luckily, Kwangho doesn’t need much convincing, and Dongwan is soon alone with his phone again. He pulls up the chat with Junjin, this time mentally prepared for the dick pic that pops up, taking up most of his phone’s screen.

 

“The little fucker,” Dongwan says with a snort.

 

_Aren’t you forgetting something?_ he sends.

 

_You’re right. Hang on_

 

A corner of Dongwan’s mouth twitches in amusement as he waits for the reply. Junjin is always unpredictable, and sexting is no exception.

 

The phone buzzes again. It’s the same photo, but this time, with a caption: _Congrats Kim Dong Wan on the success of Cyrano musical_

 

Dongwan has seen the members’ junk enough times to know that Junjin is in fact the owner of the dick that’s displayed on the screen in its full, erect glory.

 

_Did you just take it?_

 

_Only for you, hyung <3_ comes Junjin’s reply, peppered with an assortment of kissy emoticons.

 

_Yah, drop the act. You don’t text me for nearly a month, and when you do, it’s a dick pic? You’re only interested in the sex, aren’t you._ It’s a joke, but at the same time it isn’t, and it’s freeing to be able to talk this way without being hassled about it.

_…Yes?_

It’s an invitation Dongwan can’t resist. _Jerk_ , he types. _See you tonight._

 

//

If Dongwan’s manager is surprised at his request to be dropped off at Junjin’s place, he doesn’t say anything. When they pull up below the apartment, Dongwan is still thinking about how the smart phone revolution kick-started Shinhwa’s illustrious history of sending each other dick pics.

 

“I was going to send you one in reply,” Dongwan tells Junjin, as he peels off his outer layers in Junjin’s hallway.

 

Junjin raises an eyebrow. “Liar.”

 

“A castmate walked in on me.”

 

“Chickenshit,” says Junjin, before offering him a glass of water.

 

//

 

Outside of sex, cuddles aren’t really Dongwan’s strong suit. He has found that he’s fine with this, with his back tucked firmly against Junjin as they lie parallel on the bed, skin-to-skin, as Junjin rubs lazy circles on his chest. Dongwan rests his hand atop Junjin’s, enjoying the gentle flexing of his wrists and fingers as they slide downward and come to rest on his hip bone.

 

Junjin presses them closer and kisses him lightly behind his ear. “So, what’s it gonna be tonight?”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Dongwan says, as he feels Junjin’s hand slide over the front of his boxers. “Fuck me hard. With that pretty dick of yours.” The photo is burned into his mind’s eye, and his skin tingles with anticipation at the thought of having it buried all the way inside of him.

 

“I can do that,” purrs Junjin, grinding against Dongwan from behind while fisting Dongwan’s cock as best as he can through Dongwan’s underwear. Shivering, Dongwan notes the pressure of Junjin’s hard dick between the cheeks of his ass, and he pushes back against it, twisting his hips until he hears Junjin groan under his breath.

 

“Jinnie.” Dongwan spreads his legs to feel Junjin’s hands everywhere, stroking his balls and buttocks through his boxers with deft moves. “Take it off, Jin-ah.” The silky fabric rucks up under Junjin’s palms as they press hotly between Dongwan’s thighs. “I want to feel you.”

 

“You want me?” There’s no mistaking the arousal in Junjin’s voice. It sets something off in Dongwan and he arches his back, reaching up behind him with one hand to grab the back of Junjin’s neck.

 

“Fuck, always,” breathes Dongwan, as Junjin finally pulls his underwear off and tosses them aside. “Touch me, Jin-ah.”

 

On his back, with Junjin between his legs, Dongwan can’t remember how long it’s been since they did this. They’re far too busy—thank god Shinhwa has mastered sticking together while apart out of sheer necessity; maybe that’s why this works so well.

 

“You still with me?” Junjin is peering down at Dongwan, slicking his fingers up, then squeezing a generous dollop of lube onto Dongwan’s cock. The cold makes Dongwan grimace. “Pay attention,” Junjin tells him, pumping Dongwan’s cock a few times before he finds a comfortable position for himself between Dongwan’s knees.

 

When Junjin finally stops thumbing at his entrance and slides a finger in him, Dongwan sighs with pleasure. “Fuck,” he says, gripping Junjin’s free hand, splayed across his stomach, with his own. “More—I need more,” and his toes curl as he feels himself opening up under Junjin’s touch. A second finger—then a third, and without warning, Junjin rubs up against something inside of him that makes his entire body jerk. That doesn’t stop Junjin, and Dongwan is vaguely aware of being held down firmly as he shudders and whines, electricity sparking in his nerves as Junjin presses mercilessly into him. “You need to fuck me right now,” Dongwan hisses, and the growl that emanates from Junjin in response is positively predatory.

 

A slight shift of his weight—Junjin is nimble, as always—and Dongwan finds himself flipped over easily, like a doll.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Dongwan is already in position before Junjin is finished speaking, lying low on his elbows with his ass angled upward just so. Junjin pulls him higher by the hips, and Dongwan cooperates, arching his spine in anticipation.

 

“I can’t believe I get to fuck the most gorgeous ass in Shinhwa,” drawls Junjin, momentarily stopping his movements.

 

At this point Dongwan is sure Junjin is dragging things out on purpose. “Are you gonna do this or not,” he grinds out. Hearing Junjin snap on his condom is almost enough to make Dongwan abandon his dignity—not that there’s much of it left, between what he and Junjin have gotten up to behind closed (and not-so-closed) doors—and beg Junjin to just fucking rail him already.

 

“Whoa, who’s only interested in the sex now, hm?”

 

“Quit your complaining,” Dongwan mutters, spreading his legs and reaching between them to stroke his own cock with his right hand. “I can get myself off just fine.”

 

“Me too, but it’s different when I’m with you.”

 

Dongwan nods, closing his eyes as he continues stroking. “I’m gonna fuck your ass,” he hears Junjin say. 

 

“Do it,” Dongwan whispers, burying his face in the mattress, and when Junjin presses his tip against his entrance, it’s everything he’s missed and more. “Oh, fuck—fuck, Jin-ah, fuck,” he finds himself repeating as Junjin slides in all the way, stretching him so unbelievably wide and full that his body goes completely taut with desire. Junjin’s hands circle Dongwan’s waist gently, trapping him firmly against Junjin’s thighs as he adjusts to the cock inside of him, which doesn’t take long, thanks to Junjin’s earlier preparations. Dongwan clenches his muscles in appreciation, and from behind him, Junjin makes a beautiful noise.

 

“Shit—I’m gonna move, okay?”

 

“Please,” Dongwan breathes, glancing over his shoulder at Junjin. Junjin’s gaze is fixed on Dongwan’s ass as he thrusts, mesmerized by what he sees, and Dongwan wishes he could see it too. For a moment, their eyes meet, and Junjin chooses that moment to lean heavily into Dongwan, his entire weight bearing down on him as he sinks all the way in. Dongwan can barely keep his strokes steady, jerking himself erratically whilst Junjin is balls deep inside him, and his nerves begin to buzz and tingle. His thighs are trembling under their combined weight and the sensory overload, and the barrage of expletives emanating from Junjin intensifies with the moans coming from Dongwan’s mouth. He tries to muffle them, stuffing his face into the mattress, but Junjin grabs him by the shoulder.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Junjin hisses. “Use that gorgeous voice of yours. You’re gonna come screaming my name, or not at all.” Junjin yanks Dongwan toward him, and they both gasp as they adjust to the new angle, Dongwan struggling to balance himself on his one free hand while Junjin rams himself into him from behind with slow but forceful thrusts that allow Dongwan to feel every inch of him as he rubs against his insides, and when Junjin strikes his sensitive spot Dongwan quivers and lets out a long groan.

 

It’s so good that Dongwan forgets what he was doing and lets his right hand drop to the bed as the pleasure begins to build. He fists at Junjin’s sheets and Junjin’s nails dig sharply into his shoulder as they fuck. Dongwan catches his rhythm, pushing up against Junjin in tandem with each of his thrusts, and with each escalating wave of ecstasy, Dongwan’s need to come grows. “Fuck, Jin-ah, fuck, keep going…”

 

“God, you’ve got to stop that, or I’m gonna finish real quick—”

 

It’s too bad Dongwan can’t see Junjin’s face, but by the sound of his voice, he isn’t joking. Dongwan is pretty close himself, and whatever Junjin does next will probably be enough to push him over the edge.

 

“You said you’d fuck me, Jin-ah,” gasps Dongwan. “You better not fucking stop,” he spits. He feels the cold drips of Junjin’s sweat on his back as Junjin’s long fingers tighten around his shoulder and hip.

 

“Fuck, hyung, you’re the fucking best, I swear—shit—”

 

Dongwan clenches his ass and grinds upward desperately, cutting Junjin off. “C’mon, Jin-ah,” he hisses. He wants— _needs_ —to feel Junjin come, to push him past his limits till he comes undone inside of him.

 

Junjin fights him all the way, slamming his cock into Dongwan’s ass with impressive control despite his ragged breaths gusting against Dongwan’s back, stretching Dongwan’s nerves almost to breaking point, and Dongwan is almost sure he won’t make it.

 

But it’s Junjin who gives Dongwan what he wants, fucking deep into him as he climaxes with Dongwan’s name on his lips. His arms wrap around Dongwan’s waist as he groans into his back, pulling Dongwan flush against his hips and tight around his still-pulsing cock. They buck and grind against each other, and it’s all Dongwan can do to bite down on his lower lip as his muscles start to clench and spasm of their own accord. Junjin shifts a hand to Dongwan’s cock and begins to stroke.

 

“Jin-ah—oh god, fuck—” Dongwan is white hot everywhere, and he thrusts into Junjin’s hand as his orgasm hits so hard it makes him dizzy for air. He feels himself spill hot and sticky into Junjin’s hand and all over his sheets, ass tightening around Junjin as he shudders and shivers and they collapse face-first onto the bed in a tangled mess.

 

Junjin’s warm weight against Dongwan’s back is comforting for approximately forty-five seconds. Dongwan allows it to continue for another half a minute or so, since it’s been a long time.

 

“Get off me.” Dongwan wriggles. “Please,” he adds.

 

“Geez, you’re so unfair,” complains Junjin, but he rolls off Dongwan anyway, allowing him to sit up and get some much-needed oxygen.

 

“What a fucking mess,” Dongwan says, surveying the bed.

 

Junjin is already halfway across the room, cleaning himself up, and he tosses a towel Dongwan’s way. “Leave it, I’ll change the sheets.”

 

//

 

It’s ass o’clock when Dongwan finally crawls into his own bed, and it’s the first time in weeks he’ll be able to spend more than a couple of hours in it. He decides not to set an alarm.

 

Just as he closes his eyes, his phone buzzes. It’s Junjin.

 

_I’m still waiting for your dick pic_

 

“Yah—” Dongwan sits up, then stops abruptly, feeling a bit silly talking to himself in the dark like that. Grinning, he taps out his reply. _You’re fucking unbelievable, idiot_

 

_I wuv you too <333, _replies Junjin.

 

_Fine. I’ll make it worth the wait, okay_? _Go to sleep_

 

As he hits send, it strikes Dongwan that he should’ve been more careful with his words, and sure enough, Junjin’s response pops up seconds later: _I’ll hold you to that. G’night._

 

“Good night,” Dongwan says as he flops back onto his pillow, wondering what he’s in for the next time they get together. But Junjin never disappoints, so it doesn’t really matter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment, I won't bite (unless you want me to)!


End file.
